Beautiful Guardians of The Vast Universe
Beautiful Guardians of The Vast Universe & Legacy of The Supreme King & Primordial Beast Gods--Neo Sailor Moon Celestial Infinity Zodiac Deity Surge / Bestial God Emperor / Intergalactic Supreme Holy Dragon King Revolutionary War Zone Millennium Xi-Storm is a fan fictional multi crossover series. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's bodyguards & the true princesses of The Solar System. Serena has a massive personality change after the fall of the Silver Millennium The Infinity Scouts, Celestial Sailors, Deity Sailors, & Zodiac Sailors are close allies to The Neo Soldiers. The Dark Scouts & Queen Nehelenia are the cause of The Fall of The Silver Millennium. Dark Sailor Sun is The master of Chaos. This is a remake of the Sailor Moon series. Plot / Symbiosis The Silver Millennium fell of the traitorous Dark Scouts & Queen Nehelenia, Queen Serenity has no choice but to seal they away & sent her daughter, Princess Serenity & The Neo Soldiers far away from the massacre as possible. The destruction of their home has made a great chage in their causing to take down all followers of darkness & rebuild the Moon Kingdom: bigger, stronger, & more powerful than ever. They also decided to create a new millennium: a millennium of freedom, an age where all beings can live together in harmony with no one being slaves to another. Sailor Soldier Universe Neo Soldiers *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Charon *Neo Sailor Orion *Neo Sailor Atlantis *Neo Sailor Titania Infinity Scouts *Sailor Universe *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Quasar *Sailro Nebula *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism *Sailor Andromeda *Sailor Celesta Celestial Sailors Deity Sailors Zodiac Sailors Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Holy Knights Digi Destined / Chosen Children Sector 9 Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Pretty Cures Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Mythological Deities Other Creatures Time Space Administration Bureau Keyblade Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Allies Worlds Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras *Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon & its Neo Soldier, Neo Sailor Charon: She also wields The fourth Talisman, The Rainbow Magnum. *Beryl is the Princess of Earth, its Neo Soldier: Neo Sailor Earth & the most powerful mage on the planet, she does not have any feeling towards the Elysian Prince. *Serena has an older sister who the leader of The Infinity Scouts. Her name is Princess Selena. *Sailor Galaxia no longer possesses Chaos because Dark Sailor Sun ripped it out her soul. Galaxia's star seed returned to her & caused the birth of Chibi Chibi. *Sailor Galaxia is Sailor Universe's assistant. *Queen Kida is current ruler of Atlantis after her little brother, Attuma overthrows her. She took back her throne after The Neo Soldiers and The Avengers overthrow Attuma. *Queen Ariastra is the ruler of her & Hyperion's home world. She joins The Neo Soldiers after she explains to them her origin. She has alll of Hyperion's powers, but she is not corrupted like him. *The canon Sailor Scouts are chosen to be so called lackeys because they are from noble families. They called themselves The Dark Scouts. *The Dark Scouts hold a grudge against the Neo Soldiers because as princesses, they get everything they want. *Queen Nehelenia is Queen Serenity's twin sister, she lead The Dark Scouts in the destruction of The Silver Millennium. *The Neo Soldier wield the Lost High-Tier Longinuses / Divine Talismans containing the spirits of The Supreme King & The Primordial Beast Gods. Category:Beautiful Guardians of The Vast Universe & Legacy of The Supreme King & Primordial Beast Gods--Neo Sailor Moon Celestial Infinity Zodiac Deity Surge / Bestial God Emperor / Intergalactic Supreme Holy Dragon King Revolutionary War Zone Millennium Xi-Storm Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Ronin Warriors Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Rise of The Goddesses of Light & Righteousness / Beautiful Protectors of The Vast Galaxies--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Universal Ancient Primordial Divine Bestial Entity / Superior Divine Dragon King of The Imperial Millennium DxD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions